


Untitled (postponed til further notice)

by SAM_is_for_Akid



Series: World of Cade and Brynn [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Agender Character, Angst, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Cuddle orgies, Cuddle piles sounds better, Depressed teens, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friendship, Is that a thing, Multi, Non sexual oral fixation, Oral Fixation, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Love, Platonic Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships, So sue me, Some characters heavily inspired by supernatural, idk how to tag, oof, queer kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAM_is_for_Akid/pseuds/SAM_is_for_Akid
Summary: Cade and Brynn have always had a hard time making friends and speaking to others. But after finding each other and growing a bond, they have both broken out of their shells a bit. They still mostly keep to themselves and each other, but every so often they do talk and hang out with others, just so they aren’t the lonely seeming ones. They still heavily rely on each other though, hanging out almost everyday after school and having sleepovers that last all weekend.Cade had a rough few years before meeting Brynn, the year they met him being their worst, before they got closer. Brynn is still struggling everyday, having a lot of issues at home that cause him to only trust Cade, their family, and his older sister. Cade’s past slowly creeps back on them while Brynn’s home life only gets worse. This is the story of just two teens struggling through life, together; with a few other friends right by their sides.





	1. Character info

Characters:   
Main:   
Cade Matthews: they/them pronouns, 15, 5’4, agender, ace/aro  
Brynn Tuttle: he/him pronouns, 15, 6’3, cis male, gray ace, pan/demiromantic  
Family of main:   
Diana Matthews: she/her pronouns, 43, 5’7, cis female, straight  
Michael Matthews: he/him pronouns, 45, 5’9, cis male, straight  
Mia Matthews: she/her pronouns, 3, 2’8, cis female, N/A

Unnamed Tuttle: she/her pronouns, 54, 5’11, cis female, straight  
Unnamed Tuttle: he/him pronouns, 56, 6’4, cis male, straight  
Katherine Tuttle: she/they pronouns, 22, 6’2, non-binary, pan

Friends and Others:   
Markus: he/him pronouns, 15, 5’11, cis male, pan  
Amelia: she/her pronouns, 15, 5’5, cis female, pan, dating Charlie  
Oscar: they/them pronouns, 14, 5’7, non-binary, demisexual and panromantic  
Charlie: she/her pronouns, 15, 5’8, non-binary, gay, dating Amelia

Gerold: he/him pronouns, 50, 5’10, cis male, straight, wife is Marigold  
Morgan: she/her pronouns, 48, 5’8, cis female, straight, husband is Marvin   
Jonathan: he/him pronouns, 44, 5’11, cis male, gay, husband is Jacob, Charlie’s bio father  
Marigold: she/her pronouns, 49, 5’9, cis female, bi, husband is Gerold  
Jacob: he/him pronouns, 45, 6’1, cis male, gay, husband is Jonathan, Charlie’s step dad

Alois: he/him pronouns, 3, 3’2, cis male, N/A

Ash: they/them pronouns, 23, 5’6, non-binary , pan, Katherine’s fiance 

 

Characters’ personalities and physical looks:   
Cade: spiritual (not necessarily religious), quiet (rarely talks unless with friends), goofy (when with friends), knowledgeable ( knows a lot of cool but kinda useless facts), artist. A bit of a thicker kid, has wider hips and thighs. Freckles litter their face (they sometimes use white face paint to make white freckles for contrast), round glasses that frame their face, short hair that has a bit of a wave to it that is dyed a pastel baby blue. Their left ear has a cartilage piercing and both lobes often hold large hoop earrings. Green/hazel eyes that have a hint of gold in them once in a while (usually when they’re extremely happy). Their bottom lip is bigger than their top, a small scar from a little accident involving dad and a play fight with fake lightsabers that ended in a busted lip and 2 tiny stitches. Often wears a solid color T-shirt and either a hoodie or plaid button up hoodie. Coupled with a Supernatural necklace that reads “b**ch” and often a choker. On their left ring finger is a friendship promise ring. They also wear leggings or tighter jeans along with black combat boots that rise to their upper shin.  
Brynn: Spiritual, quiet. nerdy, writer, dancer. Tall kinda lanky kid (kinda the opposite of Cade). Wears contacts but will wear glasses around friends when hanging out after school. He has a few light scars on his face from some small accidents (falling face first into the corner of a table scarred his cheek). His hair is bleached a hazelnut brown (was much darker), spiked up a bit or slicked back to one side. He has a single piercing on his left earlobe. His eyes are a light, sky like blue. His lips are somewhat big and his cupid’s bow dips low to his mouth. He’s often seen in a hoodie and dark blue or black jeans, black combat boots up to his ankles, a Supernatural necklace that reads “jerk” and a promise ring on his left hand like Cade’s. He also wears a best friend necklace that his sister shares the other half.  
Diana (looks like donna): A happy go lucky mother who has heart in her love for everyone, even if they have done some evil. She’s religious, a woman who prays nightly and for someone who is going through a tough time. She works with the local LGBT+ center since Cade came out to her and treats each kid who can get there as her own. A shorter chubbier woman, working on her weight but still happy as she is. She has dirty blonde hair often tied back into a high ponytail. Often wears a solid color shirt, khakis, and dark work boots. Her left hand sports a simple golden wedding band on her ring finger. She has hazel/green eyes and lips on the thinner side.  
Michael: Very laid back and open. He knows a lot (he’s where a lot of Cade and Brynn’s random facts come from) and isn’t afraid to repeat the facts he’s already told many times before. He doesn’t work as much or as late as his wife usually so he’s the one stuck watching the kids most of the time, although that usually means just Mia since Cade is often hanging out at the park with Brynn and other friends after school. He has a kind but firm soul, sticking up for what he believes and not willing to back down. He is a thinner man, but not overly thin to where you’re worried about him. His skin is a little darker than his wife’s, but not very noticable if they’re not stuck at the hip. He is often wearing dark jeans and a simple colored shirt with a small V-neck. He wears bright blue tennis shoes or works boots most of the time. His hair is a light brown with gray spots from age. He wears a small chain necklace and a golden wedding band on his left ring finger. His eyes are hazel and he has lips that are a bit bigger.  
Mia: Has a lot of energy. She is constantly running or babbling her words because she talks so fast. Independent compared to how Cade was. Kind and loves to give her toys to people to show her love (even if she wants the toys back after). She is shorter than an average 3 year old, but the doctors say she’ll be close to average by 5. She wears a lot of bright colors, her clothes often mismatched cause she insists she picks them out herself. Her hair is a dirty blonde and eyes blue.  
Katherine: Protective, firm, and not afraid to stick up for herself, Ash, and Brynn. She’s dealt with her parents fighting since Brynn was born and had gotten used to hiding him in her room when their dad got angry. Once she turned 18 she moved in with her then best friend Ash. whenever she could she’d get Brynn over for sleepovers to protect him. She makes a living for herself, her job keeping her and Ash on their feet in their small 2 bedroom apartment. She has bleached dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears trendier clothes and has a few freckles and scars covering her face. A friendship necklace she shares the other half with Brynn and another she shares with Ash.  
Markus: Smart aleck, flirty, f-boy like, shy, usually quiet, intelligent. He flirts with basically anyone he thinks is around his age and isn’t going to back down from a fight when some guy gets angry for flirting with him. He knows martial arts that actually protects you and isn’t just for show. He loves hanging out with his friends, knowing they’re his true friends, more than anyone who may try to cling to him could be. He’s a straight A student and has been since 4th grade. He has a freckled face, a caramel kinda colored skin, and a mid toned brown hair pushed into that popular “popular” boy style. Both of his eye brows have bits shave off, his left near his ear and his right near his glabella. His eyes are a brownish hazel color and his lips lack a cupid’s bow. He wears a small chain necklace around his neck. He often wears flannel shirts coupled with a leather jacket, dark jeans, and combat/work boots (Sam and Dean look). His nails are often painted black and he wears a friendship bracelet that Oscar made him when they were small kids. His left cartilage is pierced and he has small gauges in his ears, just having started stretching them.  
Amelia: Smart, witty, quiet, kind, affectionate. She’s the mom friend that basically every friend group has. She cares deeply for her friends, making them know they’re loved. She never raises her voice, but if she does, you know she’s upset. She’s the smartest person in her friend group, and is often making jokes that make her laugh but go over everyone’s heads (sometimes not Markus’s though). She’s always with Charlie, in and out of school. Her hair is in a straight bob and is almost black in color with a single red streak in her bangs. She often wears pearl earrings. Her lips are a bit thinner but not super thin and usually always painted red from lipstick. Her eyes are a very dark brown in color. She’s usually wearing trendier clothes and making herself feel good in the clothes she wears. She’s also wearing a necklace she shares with Charlie that says “Best Friends Forever” and is a broken heart.   
Oscar: Serious, numb, mute (own choice), affectionate, kind. Due to some past stuff that went on in their life, They don’t speak aloud and uses sign language or written notes to talk to their friends. They can be very serious and voice their opinions well when needed. They are often sitting close to Markus, since they have been friends the longest and Markus has stuck around while they has dealt with everything they have. Even though they do not speak, they are very sweet and often bringing in treats or gifts for the friend group to show their appreciation for them all. They have a stronger jawline, newly being stretched ears, And calm and gray eyes. Their face is covered in beauty marks. Their hair is a dark brown and is shaved on one side while having the longer part swept over. Their lips are a simple shape, common. They often wear a choker like Cade and wear a friendship bracelet that they share with Markus. They wear dark and heavy clothes, no matter the weather, always in a hoodie and dark jeans with boots on. Their body is littered in scars from their past.   
Charlie: Simple, quiet, affectionate, goofy, computer smart, nerdy. She is practicing coding and a bit of (legal) hacking and is using her down time to play online games like WoW and other similar games. She is always talking and constantly cheery. It can be annoying, but she knows her friends still love her. She loves giving hug, and even was the reason Oscar started hugging the friend group. She’s the one who swears the most in her group and can be very hard and ready to fight at a moments notice. She has a short bob with her bangs pushed to the right side of her face. Her face is littered with freckles because she’s a redhead. She wears longer pearl earrings. She wears a choker and the other half of the necklace her girlfriend wears. Her eyes are a bright green color. Her arms are littered with little drawings she has Cade draw on her for every fandom she’s in.  
Gerold: A simple man who’s friends with the Matthews family. He has smile lines and a few freckles along his face.His hair slowly being taken over by gray strands.   
Morgan: A single mother whose husband left her after she accepted their child as bi. She’s part of the group Diana and Michael became apart of after Cade came out and has become a friend of the family. She has smile lines and her hair is mostly taken over by gray ones. She has fear in her eyes from worrying about her child and if her ex husband will come back.  
Jonathan: A gay man who helps run the lgbt+ group with his husband that Cade’s parents and Morgan are a part of. A kind man with dirty blond hair and a bigger frame.  
Marigold: Diana’s best friend from their neighborhood where they grew up. She is the children’s godmother and loves them like her own. A kind woman with a few gray hairs on her head. Started getting Diana to go to the group.  
Jacob: Helped Jonathan setup the LGBT+ group in town. A thinner man with brown hair with a few gray hairs that Jonathan constantly likes to tease him about.  
Alois: Mia’s best friend at her day care. He has a bubbly personality and speaks well and is very smart for his age. He loves to give all of the kids and teachers hugs when he goes to the school and constantly asks his mom for ‘pway dates’ with Mia. He wears overalls and single colored shirts a lot, along with hating to wear shoes and often gets in trouble for not wearing them when he’s asked to.   
Ash: Kind, caring, smart, cheery. They loves helping Kat help Brynn when he needs it and has been there for both of them since the stuff with their parents started. They loves animals and is constantly helping out at the shelter when they has the time and works as a helper at a daycare as their job. They’re smaller and constantly trying to tip toe up Brynn and Kat, but never being able to reach their heights. They’re always getting carried around Kat as a teasing gesture and loves her with all their heart. Their hair is shaved at the sides and a wavy pomf on top. They wears flannels and work boots most of the time. Their eyes are a golden kinda color and they has a smaller sized mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter to basically meet most of the main character in the story (aka the friend group)

Walking into their class, Cade sighed in relief when they saw Charlie sitting in her usual seat. They went and sat beside her, smiling and quickly signed a “thank you,” and “I love you” to her. Charlie signed back and looked back at the front of the classroom, waiting for the bell to ring.  
Cade got their school supplies out of their backpack, putting it down on their desk less than gracefully, making a sound that caused the whole class to whip their head around to look at the sound.  
The bell rang and everyone looked back up to the front of the room, watching their teacher walk in from her spot outside the classroom. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Cade slumps down in the seat, sighing in relief. Oscar joins next, slumping into their usual lunch table seat, waving weakly at Cade.  
Cade waves back and smiles at Oscar. “You ok Osc?”  
Oscar signs that their last class was stressful and the teacher is a jerk.  
“Ah,” Cade breathes, understanding.  
Cade watches as Amelia and Charlie walk hand in hand down the hall to the table. Oscar and Cade both wave to the couple as they come into the room.  
Charlie and Amelia sit down next to each other, leaving Markus and Brynn’s usual seats open next to Oscar and Cade.  
Brynn and Markus walked around the corner together, obviously making a bit of competition to who could get to the table first. Brynn usually won, his longer legs letting him take longer strides. But this time, Brynn slowed his pace to let Markus get to the table this time.  
Markus slides into his chair, making Oscar squeak quietly as he places a kiss on their cheek. Brynn comes and sits down in his chair, lightly slamming his head on the table in annoyance.  
“What’s going on Bry?” Cade questions quietly, grabbing Brynn’s hand as their universal sign for ‘I’m here.’  
Brynn sits up and ushers Cade forward to whisper in their ear. “Mom and dad are yelling at Kat for taking me in, claiming she made me gay.”  
“You staying with Kat or forced to be with your parents right now?” Cade whispers back in question, frowning.  
“Staying with Kat,” He pauses. “Trying anyway, They keep trying to pull me back.”  
“Ok, just let me know if it gets worse,” Cade reassures Brynn. “Love you jerk.”  
“Love you too bitch,” Brynn responds, kissing Cade’s cheek before turning back to the conversation at the table.  
“-And then I heard my dad yell ‘this cat is such a fucking cock block!’” Charlie chuckles, making Oscar bow their head and Markus lean back and wheeze out an attempted laugh. “I yelled up to them that I was still in the house and heard ‘so is your daughter,’ from Jacob.”  
When everyone realizes that Cade and Brynn are back into their conversation, they all give Brynn similar looks of concern. Brynn nods once as a ‘I’m good right now,’ sign.  
Everyone gets up to get their lunch, except Oscar, Cade, and Brynn.  
“Bry, you gotta eat,” Cade says, looking at Brynn with concern, Oscar nodding in agreement.  
“Can I just eat some of your guys’s?”  
“Yeah, just promise you’ll try to bring your own or eat the school stuff on Monday,” Cade says, opening up their bag and getting the sandwich out, giving half to Brynn while Oscar hands him a tangerine.  
The rest of the group returns, sitting down in their respective seats.  
“Tough day Brynn?” Markus quietly questions, looking back and forth between Cade and Brynn.  
Brynn nods, slowly taking a bite out of the half sandwich. Markus nods back in acknowledgement and focuses on his food. The group all focuses on their food, watching Brynn to see how he acts. He only takes one more bite out of the sandwich before handing it back to Cade, giving Oscar back the tangerine as well. He places his face down on the table.  
Oscar signs to the group ‘we wanna help him after school?’  
The rest nod and Cade signs back, ‘lots of stuff going on at home, maybe having sleepover at Kat’s will help?’  
Cade grabs Brynn’s hand and writes ‘Kat’ with their finger, making Brynn look up.  
“Would Kat mind all of us coming over for a sleepover after school?” Cade asks, searching Brynn’s face.  
“Probably not. I’ll text her when I get to my locker,” Brynn sighs, hugging Cade tightly, nuzzling into their neck.  
Cade hugs him back, looking to Markus and Oscar and seeing them both smiling concerningly.  
Brynn lets up as the bell rings, grabbing Cade’s hand to head back to their lockers. He plays with the friendship ring on Cade’s hand, twisting it around their finger.  
When they arrive to their locker bay, Brynn walks over to his own and quickly texts Kat about the plan.  
Cade puts their lunch box away before closing their locker and walking back over to Brynn. “Bry, you know I love you right?”  
Brynn nods, giving them the ‘I love you’ sign before closing his locker and grabbing Cade’s hand again, intertwining their fingers.  
“Just a few more hours Bry.” 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Who’s ready for a sleepover?!” Markus hollers once the friend group is outside, making a few kids give him a look.  
Everyone raises their hand, Charlie jumping up and down a bit. “I can’t wait,” she whines.  
“So we get packed at home then meet up at Cade’s to drive over? Brynn obviously will already be there,” Amelia double checks, getting a nod from the rest of the group. “Cool!”  
The group sets out, Brynn, Cade, and Oscar walking towards their family member’s cars, Amelia, Charlie, and Markus walking to their respective buses. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Markus shows up last to Cade’s house, picking up Mia as she walks over to him at his place in the door. “Hi Mi,” he greets, tickling her belly a bit.  
Mia giggles, kissing Markus on the cheek.  
“Wow, everyone does actually love you,” Amelia chuckles, standing up from her spot on the couch, forcing Charlie to get up too.  
“I guess so,” he replies, setting Mia down to walk over to her dad.  
“You kids ready to go?” Diana asks as she enters the living room, kissing her husband quickly on the cheek.  
“Yep,” they all say in unison, Oscar only nodding their response.  
“Good. Go get piled into the van, I’ll be out in a minute.”  
The group walks outside as they chat away, all going to the trunk of the van to put their bags in. They then get into the van, waiting for Diana to come out and take them to Kat’s apartment.  
Diana eventually comes out and gets into the van, letting Cade in the shotgun seat pick the music for them to listen to on the 20 minute ride over.


	3. Chapter 3

So I haven't really been feeling this story. I don't wanna abandon it, but I didn't have anything planned when I wrote it. It'll be on a break until I get my other story out and actually get a plot for this one figured out. To anyone who read it so far, hope you understand. And I will get back to this story someday


End file.
